


Persuasion Up The Ying Yang

by sleepymccoy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: Taako is getting a fantastic blow job from Kravitz when, unfortunately, they're interrupted





	Persuasion Up The Ying Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written for Adventure Zone before, so i apologise to all the trekkies getting alerts that ive a new fic up but its not spones. Im still in trek, im just mildly consumed by adventure zone rn.   
> Also i have a new phone and it wont let me wtite up freeform tags so ill edit the tags this evening when i get home to add some more

“Oh, fuck,” Taako moaned. Kravitz could feel Taako’s hands shifting and gripping his hair, all pattern and self control easily forgotten. Kravitz pushed his head as close to Taako’s abdomen as he could go, swallowing desperately around Taako’s dick. Taako scrabbled at his hair. Kravitz loved not needing to breathe, he was able to turn Taako into a mess almost embarrassingly quickly. He moved, letting his tongue drag obscenely across Taako’s dick. “Fuck,” Taako repeated, “Krav, holy fuck, dude.” 

  


Kravitz swallowed again, sucking hard. Taako caught a lock of his hair, tugging, fogging Kravitz’ thoughts for a moment. Suddenly Taako’s moans caught and he said, “Oh, fuck,” in a far less luxurious tone. Even stressed. Taako pulled at his hair again, not playful but with intent, pushing Kravitz away from him. 

  


Kravitz obeyed, it would never occur to him not to. He looked up at Taako, confused, more than a little concerned, and saw him staring at the other end of the room in something near panic. “Honey...” Kravitz whispered, staring up at him.

  


Taako’s hands fluttered around his head, unsure and frantic. “Just- shit,” he said. He looked at Kravitz for a beat, his expression apologetic, then turned on his heel and sped off to the bathroom, tucking his dick back into his pants as he did.

  


Kravitz heard the front door open and understood. He stood immediately, keeping his back to the door as he quickly wiped his mouth clean. He took a few deep breaths, not needing the oxygen but definitely needing the calming effect. He turned around and saw Lup closing the door behind herself. 

  


“Hey, Mac,” Lup called. 

  


“Lup!” Kravitz said, his voice slightly strangled. He cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn’t notice, he couldn’t explain that away right now, his mind was racing trying to come up with excuses he likely wouldn’t need to use. “What’re you doing here?” He asked, smiling at her to make sure he wasn’t making her feel unwelcome. 

  


Lup grinned back at him, beelining for the kitchen. “Jus’ returning that whisk Taako leant me, where’s he at?” She asked. 

  


Kravitz followed her to the kitchen where she was poking through the fridge. “He just wandered off, he should be out soon,” Kravitz said. 

  


Just then Taako walked in, well dressed and barely flushed. “Honey, I’ve been out and proud for years,” he said. He trailed a hand up the back of Kravitz’ thigh as he walked past. “What’re you interrupting that sweet Taakitz time for, Loopy?”

  


Lup’s mouth was full of light fried almond that she’d found in the fridge, so she pointed at the whisk sitting on the countertop. 

  


Taako grinned. “Oh shit son, how was them eggs?” He asked. He picked up the whisk, sitting on the countertop as he faux casually studied the condition of the whisk. 

  


“Primo!” Lup said proudly. She kept eating the almonds. “What is in these?” She asked, her tone impressed.

  


“Fucked if I know,” Taako said flippantly. Lup looked at him, a little concerned. Taako rolled his eyes. “Nah babe it’s just salt and oil, it’s lickable,” Taako said.

  


Kravitz snuck a few almonds while Lup chewed on her latest mouthful. He licked one and, sure enough, it was very nice. He threw his handful of almonds into his mouth. He glanced over at Taako, who was staring at him hungrily. “That’s just fuckin’ dirty, Krav,” Taako said. Kravitz considered that perhaps Taako’s description of the almonds as lickable was hyperbolic, not an instruction. “What else can you do with that thing?”

  


“Gross,” Lup muttered. Taako’s expression shifted into something far less flirty as he glanced cheerfully at his sister.

  


Kravitz stepped away from Lup. “Sorry,” he whispered. Taako grinned at him, winking.

  


“I’m off, I’m meeting Lucretia for lunch, just wanted to drop off the whisk,” Lup said.

  


Taako slipped off the counter, grabbing her arm in farewell. “Well thank you for that, baby, enjoy your lunch,” he said.

  


Lup lifted the bowl of almonds, still two thirds full. “I’m taking these,” she said. She left without checking if it was ok, just walking confidently out.

  


“Theft is a coward’s compliment! That’s a Taako original quote, my girl,” Taako called after her. She waved at him from the door, letting it close loudly behind her. 

  


Silence fell through the house as Lup’s footsteps faded. “That was way too close, Taako,” Kravitz said, looking at the ground.

  


Taako’s hands rested on Kravitz’ chest. Kravitz looked up at him, he was so needlessly close, Kravitz loved that about him. “Don’t worry it my pumpkin spiced latte,” Taako crooned, “I got persuasion up the ying yang, natch, she probably thinks we’re monks.”

  


“I’d make a decent monk,” Kravitz said. He had long since given up on understanding everything Taako came out with, he found their conversations were more fun if he just played along and picked up on the elements he could follow.

  


Taako plucked at the front of Kravitz’ robes. “And you’ve already got the robes, you pious bitch,” he said while leaning forwards to give Kravitz a welcome kiss. Kravitz kissed him back deeply, it taking barely moments for the heat from earlier to return. 

  


Taako pushed him away lightly, still holding him close. “Now what’s going on with your work ethic? You were halfway through a job,” he pointed out, glancing down meaningfully.

  


Kravitz gave him a quick kiss on his lips, then his sharp jawline. “My work ethic is admirable, if I may say so,” Kravitz muttered into Taako’s ear. He began to lower himself, kissing Taako’s shoulder and pec on the way down.

  


“Well admire me then, baby,” Taako said, running his fingers across Kravitz’ hair. 

  


Kravitz kissed Taako’s hip bone, then began to open the absurdly decorative buckle on his pants and got back to work. 


End file.
